Recuerdo
by RizelHolmes
Summary: — Recuerdo… Sousuke… yo aún recuerdo todo de ti… y sé que estás escuchándome… así que por favor… vuelve para que puedas darme más que recordar… [SouMako]


_Deseaba desahogar algunos sentimientos... _

* * *

**Recuerdo… **

_[Rizel Holmes]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sousuke, aún recuerdo la vibración del motor recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, la calidez de tu espalda en mi mejilla y la contracción de tu abdomen bajo mis brazos cuando una curva se avecinaba. Recuerdo con claridad la sensación del viento fragmentarse contra nosotros, el aroma a libertad, el sabor a amor y el sonido de un único universo sólo para dos. Recuerdo tu risa jocosa cuando aumentabas la velocidad y la tersura de tu voz cuando soltabas palabras entrecortadas de aliento. Recuerdo perfectamente la brillantez de tu sonrisa cuando llegábamos a casa y te sacabas el casco. Recuerdo las aventuras de cada fin de semana, siempre en dos ruedas. Recuerdo nuestra vida, espontánea, desmedida, pero sobre todo nuestra. _

_Recuerdo los días de lluvia, cuando mirábamos sentados sobre la alfombra abrazados, bajo las viejas mantas y con un chocolate caliente en las manos, las gotas que se deslizaban indolentes por el cristal de la sala. Recuerdo los días soleados, cuando atábamos las mochilas en la parte trasera de esa motocicleta que adorabas y nos íbamos desde temprano a la playa. Te recuerdo a ti halándome hasta el mar, sumergirnos presuroso y tus besos salados bajo la claridad del agua. Recuerdo tu respiración acompasada cuando dormías sobre la arena conmigo rodeándote y velándote, tus besos y caricias al atardecer y el retorno fresco y tranquilo. _

_Recuerdo por supuesto los días de otoño cuando juntos barríamos las hojas naranjas y amarillas, recuerdo cuando, juguetón, me derribabas sobre los montículos de follaje y me llenabas el rostro de besos para disculpar tu travesura y recuerdo los paseos sin objeto, tomados de la mano con los abrigos hasta el cuello. Recuerdo las noches de invierno, cuando después de un largo y frío día nos acurrucábamos en la cama, tan sólo contemplándonos, sonriéndonos y amándonos en silencio, recuerdo los regalos de navidad y la sencilla cena que preparábamos entre ambos, los brindis y las nuevas promesas con cada nuevo año. Recuerdo los besos de despedida y aún más lo de bienvenida cada día, sin falta. Recuerdo los repentinos Te amo que me susurrabas cuando te sentías de maravilla. _

_Recuerdo ese día que te vi despierto por última vez, ibas tarde y decidiste llevarla contigo, no pude detenerte y tuve que guardarme ese mal presentimiento que yacía en mi pecho. Recuerdo la voz quebradiza de Rin amortiguada por las sirenas, recuerdo el peso de mi corazón caer al piso ante la noticia y recuerdo el embotellamiento de mis sentidos cuando salí disparado hacia el hospital. Recuerdo que maldije al mundo entero como nunca había hecho, te maldije a ti, la maldije a ella, maldije al bastardo que conducía prácticamente dormido y me maldije a mí por no hacerme caso y detenerte. Recuerdo las parcas palabras de consuelo del doctor, recuerdo el débil abrazo de Haru, los sollozos de Nagisa y los susurros de Rei flaquear. Recuerdo las horas de desolación, los segundos de aflicción. Te recuerdo amoratado, inmóvil, apenas vivo. Recuerdo tus ojos y azul magnético, recuerdo tu perfume y la sinfonía de tu voz. _

— Recuerdo… Sousuke… yo aún recuerdo todo de ti… y sé que estás escuchándome… así que por favor… vuelve para que puedas darme más que recordar…

— Makoto, tenemos que irnos.

El castaño guardó las hojas que componían la carta que acababa de leerle en voz alta, sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran presentes. Estaba desesperado, Sousuke cumplía dos años en coma y él necesitaba que despertara, porque ya no podía más, el tiempo transcurrido en su ausencia le mataba en vida con mayor rapidez. Sintió la mano de Haruka tirar de él con delicadeza, las enfermeras le veían con pesar mientras salía guiado por el moreno.

— Volveré mañana…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Recuerdo… nunca había sido tan feliz…_

— ¿Por qué no dejas eso y me haces caso, eh?— dos fuertes brazos le encarcelaron contra el escritorio y un mentón se posó en su hombro.

— De hecho ya terminé, sólo… necesitaba completarla. — susurró Makoto, sonriendo— Pesas, Sou.

— ¿Y es por eso que te ríes?— gruñó amenazante— Vamos a darte una verdadera razón.

En seguida, el moreno llevó las yemas de sus falanges a la piel canela bajo la tela de verano que Makoto usaba y las hizo bailar con apenas un roce provocándole cosquillas, muchas de ellas. Tachibana se retorció tanto que tuvo que ponerse en pie, movimiento que Sousuke aprovechó para aferrarle entre sus brazos y besar su cuello.

— ¿Qué recuerdos haremos hoy?

— Los que sean, siempre que sean contigo a mi lado.

* * *

_¿Ta-dá? Pienso que en realidad quedó muy corto y... ¿conciso? No sé, de verdad sólo quería externar algunas emociones que me rondaban y surgió esto. Escribir es buena medicina, comprobado xD_

_Espero les haya gustado, ¡el primer fic del año! _

_Besos. Rizel~_


End file.
